Still In My Heart
by RinRaiKurosakiKuchiki
Summary: 'Bagiku, wanita yang kucintai hanyalah kau seorang. Sampai maut ini memisahkan dan mempertemukan kita kembali, aku tetaplah milikmu seorang, wahai kau Bidadari Surga ku.'


**Bwahahahahaha... Rinko balik saudara-saudaraaaaaaaaaaaaa... (dihajar warga Hueco Mundo)**

**Ini adalah Sequel dari Kaa-san. Bagi yang minta saya buatkan khususon untuk kalian para Readers dan Reviewer tercinta.**

**Readers & Reviewerss: Huweeeekkkkkk...**

**Oke... sudah gak sabarkah untuk membaca? Tenang, tenang. Saya akan berkhotbah selama 1 jam kedepan.**

**Ichigo: woy.. kelamaan koplak.**

**Ehhh.. protes aja ni makhluk ganteng. Sono balik ke panggung drama.**

**Ichigo: Iye.. iye.. bawel ah.**

**Yak mari kita sambit. (salah kamsut saya mari kita sambut)**

**Still In My Heart By Rinko Kurochiki**

**Disclaimer: Dengan maklumat pemerintah nomor xxx dikatakan bahwa BLEACH itu tetap milik OM KUBO.**

**(oke Saya ketularan gilanya Raiko. Maaf)**

**Warning: OOC-ness, Absolutely absurd, TYPO ini dia ni susah buat di ilankin, EYD masih kayak kapal pacah, dan perlu ****RINKO KUROCHIKI**** tekankan ****DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**** (kalo gak keliatan, silahkan periksakan mata anda lebih lanjut. (so easy yeah)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bagiku, wanita yang kucintai hanyalah kau seorang. Sampai maut ini memisahkan dan mempertemukan kita kembali, aku tetaplah milikmu seorang, wahai kau Bidadari Surga ku._

Soul Society, Division 5

Bosan. Itulah yang dirasakan putri tunggal dari Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Sakura. Kebosananan yang melanda gadis kecil berparas manis ini sudah terjadi sejak ayahnya memimpin apel pagi disini, tepatnya halaman barak divisi 5. Suara ayahnya terus menggema di lapangan hingga membuat gadis kecil itu harus menghela nafas panjang.

''Kalian harus lebih berhati-hati lagi dalam mengerjakan setiap misi yang ada. Jangan sampai membuat diri kalian sendiri terancam. Kalian paham!''

''SIAP TAICHOU!''

Ya.. itulah sepenggal saran di apel pagi yang dikumandangkan oleh ayahnya. Bak upacara militer yang dihadiri setiap pagi dan harus menerima ceramah dari komandan mereka, hal inipun juga dilakukan oleh anggota dari barak divisi 5 sebagai barak pertahanan. Ya... bisa dibilang konsekuensi sebagai divisi pertahanan.

Sakura terus menerus membolak-balik buku bacaan yang kemarin diberikan oleh paman Byakuyanya. Buku dengan bertemakan cerita dongeg itu sebenarnya sudah Ia baca berkali-kali. Namun demi menghilangkan tingkat kebosanannya, akhirnya mau tidak mau Ia harus membacanya berulan-ulang.

''Disini rupanya putri kecil Tou-san.''

Sakura menengadah keatas. Rupanya ayahnya telah selesai dengan apel pagi.

''Kau masih membaca buku yang diberikan Jii-samamu, hem?'' Tanya Ichigo sembari memangku putri kecilnya itu.

''Em. Sakura merasa bosan.'' Ungkap Sakura jujur sembari menutup buku itu.

Ichigo terkekeh geli. ''Maaf ya nona manis karena apel hari ini terlalu lama. Bukankah Sakura sendiri yang meminta untuk datang kemari tadi pagi?''

Gadis kecil itu menghela nafas. Mengingat memang dirinyalah yang memaksa Tou-sannya untuk membawanya.

''Habis jika di rumah tidak ada yang mengajak Sakura bermain.'' Ungkap gadis kecil itu jujur.

Selama seminggu ini, Sakura sekolahnya tengah mengadakan libur musim semi. Sebenarnya gadis kecil itu ingin sekali pergi berlibur ke tempat kakeknya di Karakura. Tetapi karena ayahnya sedang banyak tugas, jadi terpaksa keinginan itu harus tertunda. Kalau di rumahpun Sakura merasa jenuh dan bosan. Yang bisa Ia lakukan hanya bermain boneka Chappy dan mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Jadilah Sakura meminta agar dirinya ikut pergi ke tempat ayahnya bekerja.

Kekehan geli terlontar dari mulut taichou divisi 5 ini. Dibelainya rambut putrinya itu.

''Oke, oke nona manis. Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita ke kantor Tou-san. Disana kau bisa bermain dengan bibi Hinamori. Kau mau?'' Ajak Ichigo pada gadis kecilnya ini.

Sakura tersenyum senang dan mengangguk setuju. ''Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo Tou-san.''

Dengan menggendong putri kecilnya, Ichigo beranjak menuju ke kantornya. Namun suara teriakan seseorang menghentikan langkahynya.

''Kurosaki Taichou!''

Ichigo membalikan badannya ke belakang. Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang wanita berlari kearahnya.

''Shiori.''

Wanita bernama Shiori itu tersenyum manis dan menyapa Ichigo.

''Ohayou gozaimasu, Kurosaki taichou.''

''Ohayou Shiori. Ada apa?''

''Apakah saat makan siang nanti kita bisa mengobrol sebentar?''

Ichigo mengernyit heran. Tumben sekali bawahannya ini ingin berbicara padanya. Tapi sebagai seorang taichou yang berwibawa, tidak mungkinkan Ichigo menolaknya.

''Tentu. Kita bertemu di kantorku saja setelah makan siang. Aku sudah punya janji dengan putriku ini.'' Ungkap Ichigo sereya membenahi gendongannya pada Sakura.

''Baiklah, Taichou. Kalau begitu aku permisi. Sampai nanti Taichou.''

''Ya, sampai nanti.''

Wanita bernama Shiori itu pergi setelah menunduk hormat pada Taichounya. Sakura terlihat menelisik wanita berambut hitam dan bermanikan bola mata hitam tadi. Wajahnya sama seperti bibinya Orhime hanya saja tidak se-seksi bibinya. Tingkahnya sangat kontras dengan bibinya. Terlihat manja dan memperlihatkan senyum manisnya pada siapapun. Apa itu kawan kencan ayahnya?

''Hey kenapa, sayang?''

Sakura kembali dari lamunannya. Dilihatnya Tou-sannya yang begitu menatapnya heran.

''Tidak apa-apa Tou-san.'' Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

''Kau telihat serius tadi. Ada apa?'' Ichigo mencoba bertanya pada malaikat kecilnya sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruangannya.

''Tidak kok. Sakura hanya sedikit berpikir tadi.'' Ujar Sakura sambil menatap lurus kedepan.

Ichigo mengernyit heran. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh gadis berumur 7 tahun ini? Hal pentingkah sehingga nona manis ini terlihat begitu serius.

''Berpikir tentang apa? Boleh Tou-san tahu?''

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Ditatapnya wajah Tou-sannya itu dengan serius.

''Tou-san kan laki-laki. jadi Tou-san tidak boleh tahu apa yang dipikirkan anak perempuan, bukan.'' Ucap Sakura seraya bersedekap dada.

Tawa lepas terlontar dari mulut Ichigo. Putrinya ini pintar berkilah seperti istrinya. Mencoba untuk berpindah topik saat sedang terdesak. Astaga..

''Oke, oke, sepertinya Tou-san akan diam kalau begitu. Dasar anak Kaa-san.''

Ujar Ichigo seraya mengecup pipi chubby putrinya. Sakura tersenyum manis.

''Memang. Aku kan anak Kaa-san dan Tou-san.''

Sungguh manis sekali jika pagi hari yang cerah ini dihiasi dengan gelak tawa dari ayah dan anak ini. Apalagi sekarang ini bunga Sakura juga bersemi dengan indahnya. Sungguh pagi yang menyenangkan.

**.**

**.**

**#Rin_Kurochiki#**

**.**

**.**

Waktu menunjukan pukul 1 siang. Tadi setelah makan siang bersama Tou-sanny, Sakura telah diperintahkan Tou-sannya agar pulang dan tidur siang di rumah. Tapi hal itu tidak diindahkannya. Nyatanya gadis kecil ini masih di sekitar divisi 5. Ia masih penasaran dengan seorang wanita yang tadi pagi mengajak Tou-sannya untuk bertemu. Jadi, Sakura putuskan untuk membuntuti ayahnya. Dan disinilah dia, tengah mengintip dari luar pintu ruangan ayahnya. Didalam sini ada ayahnya dan wanita bernama Shiori. Sepertinya mereka tengah bercakap-cakap.

Sakura meletakkan telingannya dipintu itu demi mendengar percakapan antara ayahnya dengan wanita itu. Samar-samar percakapan itu terdengar di telingannya.

''Ada apa, Shiori? Bicaralah.'' Ini suara ayahnya. Terdengar sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan sekali. Tidak pernah Sakur mendengar suara ayahnya yang seperti ini, kecuali pada dirinya.

''Be.. begini Taichou. A.. aku..''

''Tidak usah gugup. Katakanlah, aku akan mendengarkannya.''

''A.. aku...''

Oke sekarang Sakura benar-benar penasaran soal percakapan ini. Wanita itu terdengar sangat malu-malu dan terkesan ingin mengutarakan perasaannya pada Tou-sannya. Sakura benci itu. Setiap wanita yang mendekati Tou-sannya, Ia pasti akan selalu memandangnya sinis. Ia tidak suka jika Tou-sannya mendekati wanita lain. Baginya hanya ada Kaa-sannya yang akan selalu dihatinya dan yang akan terus menjadi ibu untuk dirinya. Tidak ada yang lain.

Sakura terus mendekatkan telinganya di pintu itu. Mencoba untuk terus mendengar apa yang tengah wanita itu katakan. Namun niat itu harus gugur saat dirinya kepergok oleh ayahnya tengah menguping didepan pintu.

''Sedang apa kau disini, Sakura?''

''Tou —tou-san.!''

Oow... Ichigo terlihat marah sekarang. Matanya menatap putri kecilnya itu dengan tajam. Seakan mencoba untuk mengintimidasi gadis kecil itu.

Dengan bersedekap dada, Ichigo mencoba bertanya pada putri tunggalnya.

''Bukankah Tou-san sudah menyuruhmu untuk pulang ke rumah dan tidur siang, nona manis?''

Sakura diam seribu bahasa. Dirinya tertangkap basah dan mangkir dari apa yang disuruh Tou-sannya. Tapi jika dirinya tidak dapat membela, maka pasti Tou-sannya akan lebih marah. Ia harus berbicara.

''A.. aku.. se.. sebenarnya aku ingin Tou-san yang mengantarku pulang. Hihi.'' Sakura mencoba tertawa melihat ayahnya yang tengah bersedekap dada dan menatapnya serius itu. Sepertinya tidak mempan untuk ayahnya. Lihat saja, kerutan permanennya bertambah sekarang.

''Tou-san sedang sibuk, nona manis. Jadi, bisakah kau pulang dengan diantar oleh bibi Hinamori?''

Ujar Ichigo seraya menoleh kearah Hinamori yang -entah sejak kapan- sudah berada dibelakang Sakura dan tersenyum simpul. Merasa kalah, gadis kecil berambut raven itu menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk pasrah.

''Baiklah Tou-san.''

Oh sekarang Ichigo yang merasa bersalah karena telah membuat putri kecilnya berwajah seperti ini. Bukan maksud Ichigo untuk bersikap seperti itu tadi. Ia hanya tidak suka jika putrinya ini tidak menuruti perintahnya.

Ichigo mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan putri kecilnya itu. Raut sedih terlihat sekali diwajah malaikat kecilnya.

''Maafkan Tou-san, sayang. Tapi, Sakura tahu kan jika Tou-san sekarang sedang sibuk. Nanti malam kita akan menikmati shiratama dikebun ibu bersama-sama. Bagaimana?''

Mendengar tawaran itu, senyum terkembang dari wajah gadis berparas manis itu. Sebuah tawaran yang menyenangkan sekali untuknya.

''Benarkah itu, Tou-san?''

Ichigo mengangguk mantap seraya tersenyum lembut pada putri kecilnya ini. Sakura segera memeluk Tou-sannya dengan erat.

''Arigatou, Tou-san.''

Ichigo membalasnya dengan tersenyum dan membelai rambut raven putrinya itu. Hal yang selalu Ia lakukan jika putrinya seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini benar-benar malam yang indah. Bulan purnama terlihat menampakan cahayanya yang indah demi menerangi malam yang gelap. Ah, tak lupa juga bintang yang setia bertengger dilangit malam menemani sang rembulan.

Di kebun bunga milik Rukia, terlihat ayah dan anak itu tengah menikmati indahnya malam ini duduk santai dibawah cerahnya langit malam ditemani dengan sepiring penuh shiratama dan teh hijau yang asapnya mengepul ke udara. Astaga.. benar-benar nikmat sekali.

''Tou-san, aaaa...''

Sakura yang berada di pangkuan ayahnya mencoba menyuapi shiratama yang sebelumnya –diam diam- telah Ia beri wasabi itu. Sebenarnya Ichigo sudah merasa kenyang setelah memakan shiratama sebanyak 3 buah. Tapi karena tidak ingin mengecewakan putrinya, Ichigo akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan memakan Shiratama itu tanpa ada curiga sama sekali. Dan alhasil...

''Huuuu... haaahhh... Oh astaga, Sakura. Pedas sekali. Apa yang kau masukan di shiratama ini.''

Sakura tertawa lepas melihat ayahnya yang kelabakan mencari teh hijaunya. Benar-benar lucu sekali. Wajah ayahnya yang merah ditambah dengan kepanikannya mencari minum, benar-benar mampu membuat gadis berumur 7 tahun itu tertawa lepas.

Ichigo terlihat menyeka mulutnya. Setelah insiden kejahilan yang dilakukan putrinya tadi, Ichigo terlihat jauh lebih baik sekarang. Putri kecilnya masih tertawa lepas dipangkuannya. Menertawakan kejahilannya pada dirinya ini.

''Hey.. kau pikir itu lucu ya, nona manis.'' Geram Ichigo yang tentunya itu hanya sebuah candaan.

Sakura menyeka air matanya. ''Ha.. habis Tou-san lucu sekali. Wajah Tou-san tadi merah sekali. Ahahahaha.''

''Oh. Begitu ya. Kau masih ingin tertawa, nona kecil?''

Mendengar perkataan ayahnya, gadis kecil itu terdiam dan menatap bingung ayahnya. Namun itu tidak berlangusng lama karena gelak tawa yang lebih kencang terlontar dari mulut kecil gadis bermanik hazel itu. Sebabnya adalah karena ayahanya, Kurosaki Ichigo menggelitiki Sakura sedemikian kencang. Membuat tawa lucu menyebar luas di kebun bunga itu.

''ahahahahahahahhaa... Tou-san berhenti. Sakura mohon. Ahahahahaha.''

''Katakan minta maaf dulu. Baru akan Tou-san hentikan.''

Ego Sakura sebenarnya sangat tinggi untuk hal ini. Tapi, karena hal terdesak ini mau tidak mau Ia harus meminta maaf pada Tou-sannya demi menghentikan perbuatan Tou-sannya.

''Ahahahahahaha.. baiklah.. ahahaha.. Sakura minta maaf.''

''Permintaan maaf diterima, nona manis.''

Ichigo menghentikan gerakannya menggelitiknya pada putri kecilnya. Sakura menyeka air mata yang menggenang di kedua matanya akibat ulah Tou-sannya tadi. Ichigo merangkul tubuh putri kecilnya itu dari belakang. Sakura terlihat nyaman berada dipelukan Tou-sannya ini. Hangat dan menyenangkan.

Ichigo menatap wajah manis putrinya. Wajah yang begitu mirip dengan mendiang istrinya, semakin membuat dirinya begitu merindukan sosok lembut istrinya. Ichigo teringat akan hari dimana Sakura dilahirkan. Hari itu juga hari dimana istrinya pergi meninggalkannya dan putri kecilnya ini. Tepat 3 hari lagi putrinya akan berulang tahun. Hari yang harusnya spesial bagi putrinya, namun hari itu juga hari untuk mengenang mendiang istrinya.

Ichigo ingin disaat hari berkabung itu berubah menjadi hari yang paling bersejarah untuk putri kecilnya ini. Ichigo mencoba menyinggung soal itu pada putrinya.

''Sebentar lagi ulang tahun Sakura bukan. Apa yang Sakura inginkan untuk ulang tahun kali ini, hem?''

Ichigo bertanya pada putri kecilnya sambil memandang bulan .

''Tidak ada.'' Sakura memandangi bunga Chrysant di sampingnya. ''Hanya saja Sakura ingin agar Tou-san selalu ada bersama Sakura. Hanya itu.'' Ungkap gadis 7 tahun itu.

Ichigo tersenyum lembut dan mengecup pelan puncak kepala putrinya.

''Tou-san akan selalau bersama Sakura. Sakura percaya kan?''

Sakura menganggukkan kepala. Ia mencoba untuk percaya dengan Tou-sannya ini. Suasana kembali hening sekarang. Hanya ada suara angin yang setia menemani mereka. Angin lembut yang terjadi saat Ichigo mencoba menenangkan tangisan Sakura dulu. Mungkin Rukia ada disini bergabung bersama mereka sekarang.

Karena merasa sepi, Sakura membuka suara.

''Nee Tou-san, Byakuya Jii-sama pernah berkata pada Sakura. Saat dulu Sakura masih berumur 2 bulan Sakura pernah mengalami demam tinggi dan terus menangis selama semalaman. Saat itu, Tou-san membawa Sakura ke kebun bunga ini dan tangisan Sakura berhenti. Apa itu benar?'' celoteh Sakura panjang lebar.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Ichigo tersenyum lembut. Dibelainya rambut putrinya.

''Benar. Tou-san hampir putus asa untuk menenangkanmu pada saat itu. Tou-san akhirnya mengajakmu pergi kesini. Dan simsalabim, tangisanmu mereda.'' Ujar Ichigo seraya menyentuh hidung putrinya.

''Apa sama seperti malam ini?''

''Em... kurang lebih seperti itu. Anginnya pun sama persis seperti ini. Mungkin saat itu ibumu ikut membantu Tou-san menenangkanmu.''

Sakura menatap ayahnya seraya tersenyum manis. Ia merasa senang ketika mendengar hal itu langsung dari Tou-sannya. Mendengar cerita tentang ibunya membuat dirinya merasa bahwa walaupun ibunya telah tiada, tapi arwah ibunya pasti selalu ada disampingnya menjaganya.

''Tou-san.''

''Em?''

''Sakura ingin sekali bisa semirip ibu. Bisa menggunakan baju fukutaichou, memakai lambang fukutaichou, dan memiliki pedang yang sama persis dengan ibu. Apa itu bisa?''

Mendengar itu, Ichigo membelalakkan matanya dan terlonjak kaget. Baru kali ini putrinya meminta hal ini. Sebelumnya tidak pernah putrinya ini meminta hal yang aneh-aneh. Namun Ichigo maklum. Putrinya pasti ingin bisa semirip ibunya. Ibunya memang patut dicontoh oleh putrinya sendiri.

Senyum lembut terpatri dari wajah ayah berusia 27 tahun itu. ''Tentu. Tentu sayang.''

Ichigo tidak ingin mengecewakan putrinya lagi. Tidak setelah dirinya telah berbuat kesalahan dengan membuat putrinya menangis. Sumpahnya bahwa dirinya tidak ingin melihat putrinya menangis.

''Ah iya, Tou-san.''

''Apa?''

''Bisakah Tou-san melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Tou-san lakukan dulu, pada saat Tou-san akan menenangkan Sakura? Sakura sudah mengantuk sekarang.'' Ungkap Sakura seraya mengucek kedua matanya.

Ichigo terkekeh geli. Lucu sekali permintaan putri kecilnya hari ini. Tapi Ichigo senang bisa mendengar putrinya yang mau berkata jujur sekarang. Ichigo mengangguk setuju.

''Baiklah nona manis. Tou-san akan melakukannya untukmu.''

Ichigo berdiri dan menggendong putri kecilnya. Postur tubuh dan berat yang menyerupai mendiang istrinya tidak membuat Ichigo merasa sulit –bahkan sangat mudah- menggendong putrinya ini. Dengan memeluk leher Ichigo, Sakura terlihat menyamankan posisi kepalanya di pundak ayahnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Ichigo memeluk tubuh putri kecilnya sambil membelai lembut rambut raven putrinya.

Dengan mengitari kebun bunga itu, Ichigo juga turut mengalunkan nyanyian pengantar tidur untuk putri kecilnya itu.

Angin musim semi membelai lembut wajah Sakura. Sama persis seperti saat dulu Ichigo menenangkan bayi kecilnya. Sepertinya istrinya kembali ikut berpartisipasi dalam menidurkan putri kecilnya -yang sekarang- sudah terlelap digendongannya.

'_Terima kasih, Rukia. Terima kasih karena sudah membantuku lagi.'_

Dengan berhembusnya angin, berhembus juga suara merdu yang mengalun lembut di telinga Ichigo. Ya... suara istrinya.

'_**Sama-sama, Ichi.' **_

Ichigo tersenyum. Hanya bisikan itulah yang mampu membuat perasaan Ichigo menjadi tenang. Hanya bisikan dari istrinyalah yang mampu membuatnya seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**#Rin_Kurochiki#**

**.**

**.**

2 hari. Selama 2 hari ini, Sakura terus menerus ditinggal Tou-sannya dengan berbagai urusan yang menggila. Urusan pekerjaan dari Yama-ji lah, urusan mengerjakan tugas paper worklah, inilah, itulah, ahh semakin membuat gadis bermanik hazel ini jengkel sekaligus marah. Belum lagi soal wanita bernama Shiori itu yang terus menerus mendekati Tou-sannya. Hal itu semakin membuat gadis kecil ini geram bukan kepalang.

Walaupun Byakuya-jiisamanya kemarin telah mengajaknya ke Real World untuk bermain dan bertemu dengan kakeknya, tapi tetap saja Ia akan kembali jengkel ketika melihat ayahnya dengan segala urusan yang –menurut ayah tercintanya- penting. Bukankah besok dirinya akan berulang tahun? Seharusnya ayahnya memiliki waktu dengannya bukan?

Tapi apa sekarang? Lihat saja betapa girangnya sang ayah yang tengah asyik mengobrol dengan wanita berambut hitam panjang itu. Katanya banyak pekerjaan? Tapi kenapa malah asyik bercengkrama dengan wanita abstrak itu. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Geram dengan tingkah wanita itu yang terus menerus mengumbar senyum manisnya, Sakura segera menghampiri ayahnya.

''Tou-san!''

Mendengar teriakan itu, Ichigo menatap kaget orang yang tengah memanggilnya. Begitupun dengan Shiori. Mata Ichigo benar-benar membelalak lebar sekarang.

''Sa.. sakura.''

Oh great, lihat saja. Sekarang ayahnya terlihat kelabakan melihat dirinya yang datang dengan bersungut-sungut.

''Se.. sedang apa kau disini, sayang?'' Ujar Ichigo gugup.

Sakura berkacak pinggang seraya mengerutkan keningnya.

''Tou-san bilang kalau hari ini Tou-san tidak bisa bermain bersama Sakura karena banyak pekerjaan. Sekarang kenapa Tou-san malah berbicara dengan wanita ini?''

Oh astaga Ichigo.. kali ini putrimu benar-benar marah. Persis seperti Rukia yang pernah memarahinya pada saat dirinya kepergok dipeluk oleh gadis lain. Wajahnya yang bersungut-sungut dengan mata tajamnya semakin mempertegas bahwa sifat mendiang istrinya ada pada putrinya. Atau mungkin Rukia ikut membantunya juga?

''Bu.. bukan begitu sayang. Tou-san hanya tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Shiori tadi.''

''Benarkah itu? Baiklah Kalau begitu. Sekarang lebih baik Tou-san kembali ke ruangan Tou-san saja. Atau akan Sakura adukan pada Yama-jii jika Tou-san tidak mau bekerja.''

Skakmat. Ichigo kalah telak sekarang. Putrinya begitu pintar mengancam dirinya sekarang. Oke. Mungkin lebih baik Ichigo menuruti perintah nona manisnya ini jika tidak ingin masalah lain terjadi. Akhirnya dengan digandeng paksa oleh putrinya Ichigo meninggalkan Shiori yang terpaku menatap ayah dan anak itu. Sementara Sakura, Ia tersenyum mengejek pada wanita itu. Walaupun dia masih kecil, tapi jangan remehkan tatapan sinisnya. Paman Renjinya bilang bahwa tatapan sinisnya benar-benar mengerikan dan patut untuk ditakuti. Tatapan yang mampu membuat siapapun bergidik ngeri. Ya ini Ia lakukan demi agar setiap wanita yang mendekati Tou-sannya haruslah sadar diri. Siapapun wanita yang berani mendekati Tou-sannya, maka Ia harus berhadapan dengan dirinya dulu.

.

.

.

Ichigo menyampirkan haorinya di belakang kursi. Setelah mengantarkan putrinya pada jii-samanya di divisi 6, Ichigo langsung duduk bersandar di kursi. Astaga.. putrinya benar-benar mengerikan tadi. Wajah yang terlihat garang, nada yang sempat meninggi 1 oktaf, dan reiatsu yang sedikit menggelegak kecil mampu membuat Ichigo tercekik sesaat tadi.

''Kenapa dia jadi mirip sepertimu?'' Ichigo memandangi foto istrinya yang ada di meja ruangannya.

Itu benar. Sejak dirinya dan putri kecilnya dipertemukan dengan Rukia, ada perubahan yang terjadi dalam diri putrinya. Sifat menakutkan istrinya pada saat Ia sedang marah terlihat jelas tadi. Belum lagi Ia terlihat tidak menyukai Shiori.

Entah kenapa setiap kali ada wanita yang mencoba untuk mendekati Ichigo, pasti wanita itu akan selalu mundur. Sebabnya karena mereka takut akan sifat protektif Sakura pada dirinya. Sakura akan terus menerus menatap sinis pada wanita itu sampai menyerah. Benar-benar gigih sekali.

Ichigo menghela nafas panjang. Ditatapnya kembali foto mendiang istrinya. Benar. Tidak salah juga jika putri kecilnya itu mirip dengan ibunya. Senyum terukir diwajah tampannya.

''Itulah putrimu. Kau bilang dia akan mirip denganku kan? Nyatanya dia mirip dirimu. Sifat marahnya padaku sangat persis denganmu. Hahhhh...''

Sifat pantang menyerah yang dimiliki Ichigo ditambah dengan sifat pemarah yang dimilki Rukia. Perpaduan yang cook dan serasi. Benar bukan?

**.**

**.**

**#Rin_Kurochiki#**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini. Tepatnya tanggal 28 Maret merupakan hari peringatan kematian Rukia sekaligus hari ulang tahun Sakura yang ke-8. Sakura, Ichigo, dan paman Byakuyanya tengah berjalan menuju ke makam Rukia berada. Saat sampai di makam, nampak makam ibunya terlihat sangat rapi dan bersih. Mungkin pamannya menyuruh seseorang untuk senantiasa selalu membersihkan makam ini.

''Kemarilah, Sakura.''

Sakura menghampiri Tou-sannya yang sudah duduk bersimpuh di depan pusara makam ibunya itu. Dengan meletakkan bunga Lily dan bunga Chrysant kesukaan ibunya, Sakura meraba perlahan makam itu.

''Berdoalah disini, Sakura.'' Ajak Byakuya pada keponakan kecilnya itu.

Sakura mengangguk pelan dan ikut duduk bersimpuh bersama ayah dan pamannya. Ayahnya terlihat begitu khusyuk berdoa, begitu juga dengan pamannya. Sakura juga tidak mau kalah. Dipejamkan mata hazelnya itu demi menambah kekhusyukan dalam doanya.

'_Ibu, sekarang aku, Tou-san, dan Byakuya-jii-sama sudah ada disini. Ibu sehat-sehat saja kan? Sakura berdoa agar ibu selalu sehat-sehat disana bersama dengan Hisana baa-sama dan nenek Masaki. Hari ini Sakura berulang tahun. Sakura harap ibu bisa tersenyum bahagia melihat Sakura disini. Aku mencintai ibu.'_

Setelah memanjatkan doa itu, Sakura membuka matanya dan tersenyum lembut membelai makam ibunya. Rasa sayang yang amat sangat, tercurah dalam belaian lembut di makam ibunya ini. Ichigo dan Byakuya yang melihat itu tersenyum simpul.

''Sudah selesai, nona manis?''

''Sudah Tou-san.''

''Baiklah, ayo kita pulang.''

Sementara Ichigo menggandeng putrinya, Byakuya beranjak ke tempat lain.

''Kau pulang dulu saja bersama dengan Sakura. Aku akan pergi ke makam Hisana dulu.''

''Baiklah. Ayo Sakura.''

Ayah dan anak itu kemudian pergi dari area makam itu. Meninggalkan Byakuya yang masih setia menatap nisan adiknya. Di tengah perjalanan, Renji sahabat Ichigo menghampiri ayah dan anak itu.

''Halo kawan. Kau baru saja ke makam Rukia pastinya.'' Ujar Renji mencoba untuk melucu. Tapi sepertinya hanya di tanggap Ichigo dengan tatapan bosannya.

''Apa paman juga mau ke makam ibu?'' Sakura menggantikan ayahnya berbicara.

''Tentu. Ah iya Ichigo, apa acaranya jadi?''

Ichigo segera menutup mulut besar Renji. Mulut ini selalu saja begitu. Selalu berusaha untuk membocorkan rahasia. Melihat tingkah aneh ayah dan pamannya, Sakura menatap bingung kedua orang itu.

''Ada apa, Tou-san? Apa ada sesuatu?''

''A.. ah tidak Sakura. Paman Renji hanya ingin menanyakan apa acara pertunangan bibi Hinamori dan paman Hitsugaya jadi atau tidak. Benar kan, Renji?'' Ichigo beralih menatap Renji dengan senyuman mengerikannya. Renji menelan ludah dan mengangguk cepat.

''I.. itu benar Sakura-chan. Hehe.'' Renji mencoba meyakinkan keponakan kecilnya itu.

Sakura mengangguk paham mendengar pernyataan pamannya. Kelegaaan menghampiri dua orang berbeda warna rambut itu. Kecerobohan Renji hampir membawa bencana untuk semua acaranya.

''Ara Kurosaki taichou! Abarai fukutaichou!''

Ichigo, Renji, dan Sakura sama-sama menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggil tadi. Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang wanita menghampiri mereka. Berlari sambil membawa karangan bunga di genggamannya. Sakura memandang sebal pada wanita itu.

'Dia lagi, dia lagi. Kenapa selalu ada dia sih saat aku bersama Tou-san.' Batin Sakura jengkel.

Ya... itu adalah wanita yang selalu menjadi musuh bebuyutannya, Shiori Nakajima.

''Selamat pagi Kurosaki taichou, Abarai fukutaichou.''

''Pagi Shiori. Kau mau ziarah ke makam siapa?'' Ujar Renji sambil melirik bunga yang ada di genggaman wanita berparas cantik itu.

''Oh ini. Aku ingin ziarah ke makam Kurosaki fukutaichou. Apa boleh, Kurosaki taichou?''

Sakura memandang wanita itu risih. Bagaimana tidak risih. Lihat saja dia bersikap sok manis pada ayahnya. Mencoba mencari perhatian mungkin.

''Tentu saja. Kau bisa pergi bersama Renji kalau mau. Renji juga akan ke sana. Benar kan Renji?'' Ucap Ichigo sambil menyikut lengan Renji. Renji mengangguk.

''Itu benar. Ayo kita pergi bersama.''

''Ba.. baiklah, Abarai fukutaichou. Permisi Kurosaki taichou, Sakura-chan.''

Shiori segera mengikuti Renji dari belakang. Ichigo tersenyu simpul menjawab bawahannya itu. Sementara Sakura, Ia menatap tidak percaya dengan wanita itu. Apa telingannya tidak salah? Baru kali ini wanita itu menyebut namanya. Apa dunia akan kiamat sekarang?

''Kenapa, Sakura? Kenapa alismu tertekuk begitu?''

''Kenapa Tou-san harus mengenal wanita bernama Shiori itu?'' Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil bersedekap dada.

Ichigo membelalakan matanya mendengar pertanyaan putri kecilnya itu. Baru kali ini malaikat kecilnya ini bisa berkata sedemikian jujur pada dirinya tentang wanita yang selalu dekat dengannya. Apa dia cemburu? Oh bisa saja. Sakura mudah sekali emosi ketika dirinya kepergok tengah bersama wanita lain. Gadis kecilnya ini benar-benar lucu.

Ichigo tersenyum lembut. Di gendongnya putri kecilnya ini. Nampak sekali jika gadis yang sekarang telah berusia 8 tahun ini masih mengerucutkan bibirnya.

''Kau cemburu, nona manis?''

''Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya saja.'' Sakura mencoba berkilah dari Tou-sannya. Walaupun sebenarnya Ia memang begitu.

Ichigo terkekeh geli. ''Shiori kan anggota dari divisi 5 juga. Berarti dia adalah bawahan Tou-san. Wajar saja jika Tou-san mengenalnya.'' Ucap Ichigo sambil membenahi kerah kimono putri kecilnya.

''Tapi dia terlalu dekat dengan Tou-san.''

Kali ini Ichigo terkikik geli. Sudah jelas jika nona manis ini cemburu pada Shiori masih saja pintar berkilah. Ichigo ingin sekali menggoda nona manis ini. Pasti nanti jawabannya akan menyangkut tentang jii-samanya.

''Oke, oke nona manis. Jika memang Shiori dekat dengan ayah dan akan menjadi calon ibumu, Sakura senang kan?'' Ujar Ichigo mencoba menggoda putri kecilnya.

Sakura segera memandang tajam Tou-sannya itu. Reiatsu gadis kecil ini juga sedikit meningkat sekarang.

''Jika Tou-san ingin menikah dengan Shiori, maka Sakura akan adukan pada Byakuya jii-sama dan akan tinggal bersama kakek. Tidak akan mau kembali lagi pada Tou-san.'' Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah berlawanan seraya bersedekap dada.

Gelak tawa terlontar keras dari duda beranak satu ini. Benarkan. Ichigo selalu benar tentang putri kecilnya ini. Ia pasti akan berbicara begitu padanya. Berbicara seakan-akan dirinya takut akan tatapan mematikan Byakuya Kuchiki. Padahal saat dia melamar Rukia dulu, Byakuya lah yang akhirnya menyerah dengan tatapan meyakinkan ala dirinya ini. Lucu sekali jika mengenang masa-masa itu.

Sakura menatap sebal ayahnya. Bagaimana tidak, ayahnya tertawa sedemikian kencang karena menganggap kata-katanya adalah guyonan bagi ayahnya. Apa itu lucu bagi ayahnya.

Ichigo masih setia tertawa rupanya. Merasa jengkel Sakura segera meronta untuk turun dari gendongan ayahnya ini.

''Turunkan Sakura. Sakura mau pergi dari sini.'' Ronta gadis kecil bermata hazel itu.

Ichigo menghentikan tawanya. Oke sepertinya dirinya keterlaluan sekarang. Lihat gadis kecilnya hampir menangis karenanya. Ichigo segera memeluk gadis kecilnya itu.

''Maaf ya Sakura. Tou-san sudah keterlaluan tadi. Maaf ya.''

''Tou-san jahat. Berbicara seperti itu pada Sakura. Sakura tidak suka.'' Ujar gadis manis itu masih cemberut.

''Oke sekali lagi Tou-san minta maaf. Tidak akan lagi Tou-san berkata begitu. Kau percayakan?''

Sakura menganggukkan kepala pelan. Ichigo melepas pelukan itu dan mengecup pipi chubby putrinya.

''Sekarang Tou-san akan membawamu pulang ke rumah. Sementara Tou-san akan mengerjakan tugas dulu.''

''Kenapa harus bekerja lagi? Hari inikan Sakura ulang tahun. Apa Tou-san tidak mau merayakannya bersama Jii-sama dan yang lain?'' Ujar Sakura sedikit kecewa. Inikan hari ulang tahunnya. Kenapa ayahnya masih harus bekerja?

''Nanti sore kita semua akan makan bersama di rumah Jii-samamu. Jadi bersabarlah di rumah menunggu. Kau mengerti kan, nona manis?''

Sakura mendesah panjang. Ya... tidak apa-apalah. Asalkan ayahnya nanti bisa melewatkan hari ulang tahunnya bersama dirinya. Dianggukan kepalanya pasrah.

''Itu baru nona manis Tou-san .''Ichigo membelai lembut rambut putrinya.

Semoga saja ini menjadi ulang tahun terindah untuk gadis kecil ini.

**.**

**.**

**#Rin_Kurochiki#**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo masih berkutat dengan kertas di tangannya. Mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang dikerjakannya. Di ruangannya sekarang ada Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Ikakku, Yumichika, dan Hinamori Momo yang ikut membantu Taichou divisi 5 ini. Ichigo terlihat menggaruk belakang lehernya karena bingung. Bingung dengan apa yang harus Ia lakukan.

''Ini bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak pernah membuat hal semacam ini.'' Ungkap Ichigo masih memegang kertas yang berisi bermacam-macam tulisan itu.

''Kau tidak perlu bingung-bingung lagi, Kurosaki. Bukankah sudah ada yang mengaturnya?'' Hitsugaya memberi jawaban seraya bersedekap dada.

''Itu benar, Ichigo. Kau hanya perlu fokus dengan yang ada disini saja kan. Kami semua akan pergi ke sana untuk melihat situasi dan membantu juga.'' Ujar Ikakku mencoba meyakinkan kawannya ini.

''Ehm baiklah. Aku serahkan pada kalian. Kau juga boleh ikut kesana, Hinamori.''

''Hai. Wakarimashita, taichou.''

''Kami pergi dulu.''

Hitsugaya dan kawan-kawan lantas pergi ke tempat yang sudah di perintahkan oleh Ichigo. Sementara Ichigo kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ia masih memikirkan tentang hal itu. Apakah bisa berjalan lancar nantinya.

''Hahh... aku harap bisa sesuai dengan rencana. Jangan ada kesalahan satupun.'' Ujar Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar menginginkan semuanya berjalan lancar. Tanpa ada hambatan satupun.

Ia ingin memberikan sesuatu yang spesial untuk malaikat kecilnya. Sesuatu yang pastinya tidak akan pernah bisa Ia lupakan sampai kapanpun. Memang walaupun setiap ulang tahun putri kecilnya selalu tidak biasa, tetapi kali ini Ia ingin memberikan sesuatu yang lebih hebat lagi. Tahun lalu Byakuya membuatkan boneka kelinci dari berlian yang konon katanya harganya mencapai ratusan juta. Padahal umur Sakura waktu itu baru 7 tahun.

2 tahun sebelumnya lebih menghebohkan lagi, Byakuya membuatkan anaknya sebuah rumah yang didalamnya dipenuhi dengan boneka chappy edisi rumah keluarga. Astaga... bayangkan saja Byakuya mau membeli sebuah rumah hanya untuk membuat rumah chappy yang didesain mirip dengan aslinya hanya untuk putri kecilnya. Benar-benar luar biasa.

Untuk tahun ini, Byakuya bilang Ia akan memberikan sebuah kado spesial yang hanya ada dua buah di soul society. Tapi entah apa itu.

Ichigo mengingat amanah dari mendiang istrinya. Ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya memiliki kado spesial untu putri kecil mereka. Sebuah hadiah yang benar-benar ditujukan untuk putri mereka.

Ichigo berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil sebuah kotak besar berwarna pink yang diikat dengan pita merah. Hadiah yang Rukia siapkan untuk Sakura. Ia mengingat kata-kata mendiang istrinya dulu.

'_Berikan kado ini pada saat usianya sudah menginjak 8 tahun. Aku yakin dia akan senang.'_

Ichigo membelai lembut kado itu. Senyum simpul terukir diwajah tampannya.

''Aku yakin dia pasti menyukai hadiah darimu, Rukia. Aku yakin.''

Diletakannya kado itu di atas mejanya. Kemudian Ia kembali duduk untuk mengerjakan paper work yang tersisa sedikit. Namun belum sempat pena menggores kertas, seseorang sudah membuka pintu ruangannya secara paksa.

''Hiks.. Taichou...''

''Shi.. Shiori..''

Ichigo segera berdiri dari tempatnya, ketika melihat wanita berparas cantik itu menangis terisak masuk ke ruangannya. Shiori segera berlari kearah Ichigo dan memeluk taichou divisi 5 itu. Wanita ini terlihat menangis terisak-isak sekarang.

''He.. hey ada apa, Shiori?'' Ichigo mulai panik melihat bawahannya ini.

Wanita bernama Shiori itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kuat menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo. Oh Ichigo... sepertinya ada kerjaan baru untukmu.

**.**

**.**

**#Rin_Kurochiki#**

**.**

**.**

Sakura terus menerus menggoreskan pensilnya di buku tulisnya. Dia benar-benar bosan sekarang. Ayahnya bilang akan mengadakan acara nanti sore. Tapi Ia benar-benar tidak sabar. Sekarang masih pukul 1 siang. Masih ada sisa waktu 4 jam lagi untuk acaranya. 4 jam itu bukan waktu yang singkat bukan. Apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk 4 jam ini?

''Aha.. kenapa aku tidak pergi ke tempat Tou-san saja. Disana aku akan menggambar chappy tanpa harus mengganggu Tou-san bekerja. Itu bagus kan.''

Gadis dengan rambut yang setia dikuncir 2 itu, segera begegas menuju tempat Tou-sannya berada. Ia tahu tempat itu karena Sakura sering sekali diajak Tou-sannya untuk pergi ke ruangannya. Entah hanya sekedar bermain atau mengerjakan tugas rumah bersama Tou-sannya. Ia pasti akan merasa senang disana.

Setelah sekitar 15 menit berjalan, akhirnya Sakura sampai di ruangan Tou-sannya berada. Tapi tunggu, kenapa Ia mendengar ada suara perempuan menangis? Sepertinya sangat sedih sekali perempuan itu. Apa dia wanita bernama Shiori itu? Oh astaga, pasti iya.

Dengan gerakan mengendap-endap, Sakura mencoba untuk melihat apa yang terjadi didalam ruangan ini. Matanya membelalak lebar ketika melihat Tou-sannya tengah memeluk wanita itu dengan erat sambil membelainya dengan sayang.

'Tou.. tou-san!''

Gadis kecil ini tidak percaya dengan apa yang Ia lihat. Tou-sannya berani memeluk wanita lain. Apa ini berarti Tou-sannya telah melupakan ibunya? Apa Tou-sannya tega menduakan ibunya? Ia benar-benar tidak percaya akan hal ini.

''Ini tidak mungkin. Tou-san.. Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Kenapa?''

Sakura segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Hatinya terlalu sakit melihat kejadian yang baru saja Ia tidak ingin berada di dekat Tou-sannya lagi. Ia ingin pergi menjauh dari tempat ini. Kemana saja boleh asalkan tidak disini.

.

.

.

Sakura terus berjalan menelusuri jalan di Seiretei. Kakinya terus melangkah dengan kehendaknya sendiri. Ia terlihat sangat depresi sekarang akibat kejadian yang Ia lihat sekitar 10 menit yang lalu. Hal yang mampu meluluh lantangkan hati gadis berparas manis ini.

Dari kejauhan, Hanatarou yang tengah bersiap untuk pergi bertugas, melihat kehadiran putri dari taichou divisi 5. Gadis itu terlihat menundukkan kepala lesu seraya menatap kosong jalanan. Apa yang terjadi dengan gadis mungil itu?

''Sakura-chan!''

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang. Terlihat Hanatarou a.k.a pamannya berlari menghampirinya.

''Sedang apa Sakura-chan disini?''

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan dari pamannya ini. Ia sedang dalam keadaan tidak mood sekarang ini. Untuk sekedar tersenyumpun Ia tidak mau, apalagi berbicara.

''Hem, aku tahu. Pasti Sakura-chan sedang sedih. Benarkan?''

Astaga. Pamannya ini benar-benar tidak mengerti atau bagaimana sih? Sudah jelas dia sedang sedih. Kenapa masih bertanya?

''Mau ikut denganku ke Real World? Paman ada tugas disana.''

Real World? Sepertinya itu benar-benar tawaran yang bagus. Ia bisa bersembunyi di tempat kakeknya atau di tempat bibi Inoue disana. Ia ingin menjauh dari Tou-sannya sekarang.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. Hanatarou tersenyum melihat gadis kecil itu.

''Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi.''

Dengan digandeng oleh pamannya, Sakura pergi menuju ke Real World tempat dimana kakeknya tinggal.

Disinilah Sakura berada. Karakura dengan berbagai keindahan bunga sakura yang terlihat bersemi indah di sepanjang jalan. Paman Uraharanya sempat kaget ketika melihat dirinya bersama dengan paman Hanatarou. Biasanya kan dia datang bersama dengan ayahnya. Tapi dengan penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Hanatarou dan sedikit karangan cerita dari Sakura, akhirnya paman Uraharanya bisa percaya.

Sakura terus berjalan dengan digandeng oleh paman Hanatarou, mereka menyusuri pinggir sungai Karakura. Dulu ayahnya pernah bilang bahwa sungai ini adalah sungai dimana saat ayahnya merindukan ibunya yang tengah bertugas di Soul Society maka ayahnya akan mengamati sungai itu sambil menunggu kedatangan ibunya.

Sakura diam sejenak melihat suasana sungai itu. Hanatarou ikut berhenti karena itu.

''Ada apa, Sakura-chan?''

''Paman Hana, Sakura tadi sudah menghubungi kakek untuk menjemput Sakura disini. Jadi Sakura akan menunggu kakek disini saja.'' Ujar Sakura bohong seraya meyakinkan paman Hanatarounya itu dengan tersenyum manis.

''Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi Sakura-chan berani disini sendiri kan?''

''Ung. Aku berani kok. Jadi paman sebaiknya langsung pergi ke tempat paman bertugas saja.'' Sakura meyakinkan pamannya.

''Baiklah. Paman pergi dulu ya.''

''Iya paman. Hati-hati.''

Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Hanatarou. Ia beralih menatap sungai dihadapannya. Sungai yang luas dan panjang ini benar-benar indah. Sakura turun ke bawah demi menikmati sungai itu lebih dekat. Setelah sampai dibawah, Ia duduk dengan menekuk kakinya. Dress warna pink yang diberikan bibi Ururunya memang terlihat cantik sekali dan pas dipakai oleh gadis berparas manis ini.

Wajahnya yang tadinya sumringah, kini berubah murung setelah mengingat tentang ayahnya. Kejadian yang mampu merubah persepsinya bahwasanya ayahnya telah tidak mencintai dirinya juga ibunya. Ayahnya telah berjanji pada dirinya untuk selalu ada di sisinya dan di sisi ibunya. Ayahnya juga pernah bilang bahwa seumur hidupnya, hanya ada ibunya yang akan abadi dihatinya. Ibunyalah yang akan selalu tetap di dalam hati ayahnya. Tapi, kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kenapa ayahnya berani mengingkari janji itu.

Air mata membasahi pipi chubby gadis kecil itu. Air mata kepedihan yang benar-benar menandakan bahwa inilah titik batas dari apa yang gadis cilik ini rasakan.

''Hiks.. Ibu... apa yang harus Sakura lakukan? Sakura tidak ingin ada pengganti ibu. Bagi Sakura hanya ibu dan tidak ada yang lain. Hiks.. hiks...''

Dengan disaksikan oleh alam, gadis kecil itu menangis terisak dalam kesendirian. Jika Kami-sama mendengarkan setiap doanya, Ia hanya ingin ibunya tidak menangis di alam sana. Cukup dirinyalah yang merasa tersakiti disini. Hanya itu.

.

.

#Rin_Kurochiki#

.

.

Ichigo keluar dari ruangannya. Setelah bersusah payah menenangkan wanita yang tengah patah hati itu a.k.a Shiori Miyamoto, akhirnya Ia bisa keluar dari ruangan sekarang. Ia berniat untuk mencari keberadaan malaikat kecilnya untuk mengajaknya ke suatu tempat.. dan sekarang ini, Ichigo tengah berjalan menuju ke kediamannya.

Kring.. kring...

Suara ponsel membuat Ichigo berhenti sejenak dan melihat siapakah yang menelepon dirinya.

'_Ishida?'_

Segera diangkatnya telepon itu.

''Moshi-moshi.''

'Hay, Kurosaki-kun. Ini aku Orihime.'

''Oh ada apa, Inoue?''

'Persiapannya sudah selesai. Kau bisa kemari dengan Sakura sekarang.'

''Baiklah. Aku akan kesana sekarang. Terima kasih.''

'Ung. Jaa nee.'

''Jaa nee.''

Ichigo tersenyum sumringah sekarang. Semua persiapan telah selesai. Ini berarti kejutan untuk putri kecilnya sudah siap.

'_Ayah harap kau suka, sayang.'_

Ichigo berjalan menuju mansionnya. Namun, seorang wanita berlari panik menghampirinya.

''Ku.. Kurosaki-sama''

Ichigo berjengit heran melihat pengurus rumahnya berlari panik seperti itu. Seperti orang kebakaran jenggot.

''Ada apa, Sayaka-san?'' Ujar Ichigo masih dengan tatapan herannya.

''Sa.. Sakura-sama menghilang.''

Mata Ichigo membelalak mendengar perkataan pengurus rumahnya ini.

''Tidak mungkin. Bukankah tadi dia ada di rumah?'' Ungkap Ichigo tidak percaya.

''Memang tadi ada di rumah. Tetapi ketika saya menyiapkan makan siang untuknya, saya tidak melihat keberadaannya lagi.''

''Kau sudah mencarinya di tempat Byakuya?''

''Sudah. Tetapi putri anda tidak ada disana.'' Ungkap pengurus rumah itu masih panik.

Hati Ichigo mencelos ketika mendengar hal itu. Kemana putrinya pergi? Biasanya Ia akan pergi ke ruangannya atau rumah Jii-samanya. Tapi kenapa tidak ada?

''Ichigo.''

Dari arah berlawanan, Byakuya dan Renji terlihat menghampirinya.

''Byakuya, Renji.''

''Aku mendapat kabar dari Urahara kalau Sakura sekarang ada di Real World. Dia bilang Sakura datang bersama Hanatarou. Sakura juga bilang jika Ia sudah mendapat izin darimu.'' Ujar Byakuya panjang lebar.

Tunggu. Izin?

''Izin? Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya.''

''Oh astaga. Pasti dia berbohong. Hey tunggu, aku tadi melihatnya berwajah murung setelah keluar dari divisi mu. Memang apa yang terjadi?'' Renji menatap Ichigo bingung.

Ichigo mencoba menerka pertanyaan Renji. Putrinya terlihat murung ketika keluar dari divisinya. Astaga! Apa jangan-jangan?

''Dia melihatku berpelukan dengan Shiori.'' Ichigo menatap kosong kakak iparnya juga sahabat merahnya.

''ckckck... kau ini. Sudah tahu jika putrimu itu memiliki sifat possesive. Kau malah bermain api dibelakangnya.''

''Ini juga karena kau, Babon. Coba kalau kau tidak menolaknya.'' Ichigo menatap jengkel sahabatnya. Sadarkah dia dengan perbuatannya?

''Hey.. hey.. hey... Aku kan mencintai orang lain. Apa salahnya?'' Ujar Renji cuek.

''Cukup!''

Ichigo dan Renji menatap Byakuya yang tengah memasang wajah jengkelnya. Melihat dua orang berbeda warna rambut saling bertengkar memang bisa membuat hati kesal dan mata perih.

''Kalian memang berisik. Ichigo, sebaiknya kau susul Sakura. Kami dan para Taichou yang lain akan kesana setengah jam kemudian.'' Byakuya berbalik badan dan pergi disusul Renji yang mengikuti Taichounya itu setelah menepuk bahu sahabatnya.

''Sayaka-san, aku akan pergi ke Real world. Kau sebaiknya kembali ke mansion.''

''Baik, Kurosaki-sama.''

Ichigo bergegas menuju ke Real world. Hatinya merasa tidak enak memikirkan putri kecilnya.

.

.

.

Setelah puas menangis, Sakura berjalan menyusuri aliran sungai Karakura dengan menendang kerikil kecil yang setiap kali Ia temui. Sakura masih terus merenungkannya. Rasanya sulit sekali untuk menghilangkan kejadian itu dan melupakan semuanya. Sakura ingin agar hal itu dapat musnah dari pikirannya terlebih lagi dalam kehidupannya.

''Hahh... coba ada chappy disini. Pasti aku bisa lebih mudah melupakan hal itu.'' Gumam Sakura masih menatap kosong jalanan.

Dirinya sedang bad mood sekarang. Ingin rasanya Ia berteriak.

''Hihihi.. sepertinya ada santapan siang untuk dimakan.''

Mendengar suara asing itu, Sakura membalikkan badan kaget.

''SIAPA ITU?!''

Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok holow dengan tubuh besarnya. Hollow itu tertawa mengerikan melihat keberadaan Sakura.

''Hihihi... reiatsumu cukup besar. Sepertinya kau anak dari seorang shinigami.''

''Ap.. apa maumu?!''

Hollow itu sedikit demi sedikit menghampiri Sakura yang sekarang tengah mencoba untuk berlari. Kakinya terasa kaku sekali sekarang ini.

''Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa kabur, anak manis? Kemarilah dan akan kumakan kau.''

Ia gemetaran sekarang. Kakinya terasa sulit digerakan. Sebenarnya jika Sakura mau, Ia bisa menggunkan teknik yang diajarkan di sekolahnya saat harus berhadapan dengan hollow. Tetapi, pikirannya terlalu kalut sekarang. Ia tidak bisa berpikir.

''Tou-san, tolong aku.'' Ujar Sakura lirih dengan mulut gemetar.

Ichigo masih sibuk mencari keberadaan putri kecilnya di Karakura. Urahara bilang, tadi Hanatarou membawa Sakura bersamanya kesini. Ichigo juga menghubungi Hanatarou tadi. Dia bilang Sakura memintanya untuk meninggalkan gadis kecil itu di sungai Karakura karena kakeknya akan menjemputnya disana. Ichigo pun menghubungi ayahnya. Ayahnya bilang Ia tidak pernah menjanjikan cucunya jika Ia akan menjemputnya di sungai Karakura dan ayahnya juga tidak tahu jika Sakura ada di Real world.

Jika ayahnya tidak menjemput putrinya, maka bisa dipastikan Sakura masih ada di sungai Karakura. Dengan menggunakan gigai, Ichigo berlari mencari keberadaan putrinya di sepanjang sungai ini.

''Dimana sebenarnya kau, Sakura? Jika terjadi sesuatu dengan dirinya, maka akulah yang pantas di hukum.'' Gumam Ichigo menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Ichigo terus mencari keberadaan putrinya. Sampai akhirnya, matanya terbelalak ketika melihat putrinya tengah berada dalam bahaya.

''Sa... Sakura. SAKURA!''

Ichigo segera bergegas menuju Sakura yang terlihat terdiam syok menatap hollow yang bersiap menerkam dirinya. Namun ketika Sakura melihat ayahnya datang, Sakura mencoba untuk berlari.

''TOU-SAN!''

''Tetaplah disana. Ayah akan menolongmu.''

Ichigo segera meraih badge shinigaminya dan merubah dirinya menjadi seorang shinigami. Haori berlambangkan angka 5 melambai karena tertiup angin. Pedang yang tadinya bertengger dipunggungnya sekarang telah siap mengacung kearah hollow itu.

''GRAOOOOOO... kau berani mengganggu makan siangku, shinigami.''

Ichigo telah berdiri di depan putrinya sekarang. Sakura masih tampak kaget melihat kedatangan ayahnya.

''Menjauhlah dari sini, Sakura. Ayah yang akan menghabisinya.''

Sakura mengangguk paham dan berlari kesisi yang jauh dari tempat itu.

''BERANI KAU MENGGANGGU MAKAN SIANGKU, SHINIGAMI!''

Senyum mengejek terukir dari wajah Taichou divisi 5 itu.

''Kheh, kau berani mengganggu putriku. Maka matilah dihadapanku.''

''Grrrrrrrrrr... TUTUP MULUTMU.''

Hollow itu berlari bersiap menyerang Ichigo. Sejenak, Ichigo menutup kedua matanya. Pedangnya sudah siap untuk diayunkan olehnya.

'_Lihatlah ini, Rukia. Akulah pahlawan untuk putri kita.'_

Begitu hollow itu sudah mendekat, Ichigo membuka kedua matanya dan mengayunkan pedangnya.

''GETSUGA TENSHOU.''

Dengan sekali ayunan, hollow itu berhasil Ichigo kalahkan. Bagi Ichigo, hollow tadi hanyalah pemanasan singkat untuk melatih ketangkasannya.

Setelah hollow itu musnah, dipandangnya wajah putrinya yang terlihat terpaku menatapnya. Ichigo berjongkok dan merentangkan tangannya. Senyum lembut terkembang diwajah tampannya.

''Kau tidak mau memeluk Tou-san, nona manis?''

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata hazel gadis kecil itu. Segera Ia berlari menerjang ayahnya.

''Hiks.. Tou-sannnnn!''

Ichigo menangkap tubuh putrinya dan menggendongnya. Sakura memeluk Ichigo dengan kuatnya. Seakan-akan rasa trauma itu masih ada. Ichigo ikut merangkul tubuh mungil putrinya dengan erat. Ia bersyukur putrinya tidak aapa-apa. Dibelainya kepala putrinya itu.

''Ayah disini. Sudah ya, nona manis.''

''Hiks... hiks...''

Ichigo membelai sayang putri kecilnya itu. Mungkin rasa syok masih menyerangnya. Sepertinya Ichigo harus bersabar demi menenangkan putrinya.

.

.

.

Ichigo berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Karakura sambil menggendong putrinya yang sekarang sudah terlihat agak tenang. Sebenarnya Ichigo ingin memarahi putrinya ini karena sudah berani pergi tanpa izin. Tapi sepertinya tidak baik jika begitu. Jadi, mungkin Ia harus menanyakannya dengan pelan.

''Jadi... katakan pada Tou-san kenapa kau pergi dan kenapa kau berbohong pada semua?''

Sakura menundukan kepalanya. Takut jika Tou-sannya marah..

''Se.. sebenarnya... Sakura ingin menghindar dari Tou-san.'' Ungkap gadis kecil itu jujur. Ichigo yang tadinya tengah mengamati jalan, beralih menatap putrinya.

''Kenapa kau mau menghindar dari Tou-san?''

''Habis kenapa Tou-san berani berpelukan dengan wanita itu? Bukankah Tou-san bilang kalau Tou-san tidak mencintainya?''

Sejenak Ichigo menatap putrinya bingung, namun tawa lepas menjadi jawaban untuk putrinya. Ichigo terus tertawa geli mendengar apa yang ditanyakan oleh putrinya tadi.

Sekarang Sakura yang mulai jengkel dengan kelakuan ayahnya. Ayahnya terus tertawa lepas dan tidak mau berhenti.

''Baiklah jika Tou-san mencintai wanita itu. Maka aku akan pergi.''

Ichigo menghentikan tawanya. ''Hey, mau Tou-san ceritakan yang sebenarnya.''

''Apa?''

**Flashback**

''Ayolah Shiori. Ceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu?''

''Hiks.. Abarai fukutaichou menolakku.'' Ungkap wanita itu seraya memeluk Ichigo lebih kencang.

Oke sekarang Ichigo paham dengan apa yang terjadi. Ternyata ini ulah si babon.

''Jadi tentang dia.''

Shiori menatap Ichigo.

''Aku benci jika ditolak olehnya. Kenapa ini harus terjadi?''

''Sudahlah Shiori. Lebih baik kau mencari pria yang lain. Bukankah kah kau bilang Takuma menyukaimu.''

Shiori melepaskan pelukannya. Ia melamunkan kata-kata Taichounya. Mencoba untuk mencerna kata-kata dari taichou ini. Memang benar ada pria yang dengan tulus mencintai dirinya. Namun bisakah dia mempercayai laki-laki itu?

Ichigo tersenyum melihat raut wajah bawahannya itu 'Tenang saja. Dia laki-laki yang baik. Dia pantas mendapatkanmu, Shiori.''

Shiori mencoba berpikir. Dihapusnya air mata yang menggenangi wajah cantiknya. Mungkin memang jalan yang terbaik adalah melupakan yang lalu dan memulai yang baru. Itu benar.

Senyum terukir dari wajah cantik Shiori. Ichigo lega dengan senyum bahagia milik bawahannya itu. Itu berarti masalah selesai kan?

**Flashback off**

''Itulah yang terjadi. Apa sekarang kau percaya, nona?''

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa salah dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Terlalu ceroboh malah.

''Maaf Tou-san. Sakura sudah salah menilai. Maaf.'' Ujar gadis kecil itu merasa bersalah. Ichigo tersenyum bangga.

''Tidak apa-apa. Tou-san paham dengan perasaanmu. Tou-san pasti juga akan begitu jika kakekmu dengan mudahnya melupakan nenek. Bahkan Tou-san akan marah besar.'' Ungkap Ichigo seraya mencubit hidung mungil putrinya.

''Arigatou, Tou-san.''

''Em. Oh ya, bagaimana jika kita pergi sebentar ke pusat kota. Tou-san ingin mengajakmu melihat-lihat taman kota.''

''Ung.''

Dengan menggendong putrinya, Ichigo melangkahlan kakinya menuju pusat kota.

Saat sampai di pusat kota, Ichigo dapat melihat wajah bahagia dari putrinya. Ichigo membiarkan putrinya berlarian bebas. Dengan riang, Sakura mengunjingi outlet atau toko yang menurutnya menarik.

Gadis kecil ini akan heboh saat dirinya menemukan toko yang menjual berbagai pernak-pernik bergambarkan kelinci. Sakura akan dengan sigap memohon agar Ichigo membolehkannya membeli beberapa aksesoris pelengkap kamarnya. Padahal jika mau dilihat, kamar gadis kecil itu sudah penuh sekali dengan karakter itu. Itu semua juga kebanyakan pemberian dari paman dan bibinya yang begitu sangat menyayangi dirinya. Dan mau tidak mau, akhirnya Ichigo membelikan untuk putrinya.

Setelah puas pergi ke pusat kota, mereka pergi ke taman kota. Di taman kota ada banyak burung yang berterbangan kesana-kemari. Sakura mengejar burung-burung itu kemanapun mereka pergi. Ichigo hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan saja. Tersenyum senang memandangi wajah ceria putrinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Puas dengan taman kota, Ichigo mengajak putrinya untuk ke rumah ayahnya. Sakura sekarang ini tampak tertidur lelap di gendongannya. Terlihat nyaman sekali di pundak Ichigo. Di tengah perjalanan, Ichigo melihat sebuah toko sepatu yang memajang sepatu putih dengan di hiasai bulu-bulu lembut di sisi sepatu itu. Ia begitu tertarik dengan sepatu itu.

Ichigo mencoba mendatangi toko itu. Mungkin Ia akan membeli sepatu untuk malaikat kecilnya ini.

''Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa di bantu?'' Ucap salah satu pegawai toko.

''Em, bisakah aku melihat sepatu yang dipajang di depan itu'' Ichigo mencoba berbicara tanpa mengganggu tidur putrinya.

''Tentu tuan. Akan saya ambilkan.''

Pegawai toko itu mengambil sepatu yang diminta oleh Ichigo. Sakura agak sedikit bergerak saat tadi dirinya tengah berbicara. Namun, kembali tertidur karena Ichigo mengusap lembut kepalanya.

''Ini sepatunya tuan.''

Ichigo mengamati sepatu putih itu. Cantik sekali. Dengan bulu-bulu yang lembut dan desain yang unik, membuat siapapun tertarik memiliki sepatu ini. Putrinya pasti suka dengan hadiahnya kali ini.

''Aku ambil ini.''

''Baik. Akan kami bungkuskan.''

Dengan perlahan, Ichigo mengecup lembut pipi putrinya. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi ulang tahun terindah untuk malaikat kecilnya.

Ichigo telah sampai di depan rumahnya. Sakura juga tampak terbangun sekarang.

''Ah, kau sudah bangun, sayang.''

''Ini dimana, Tou-san?'' Tanya gadis itu masih mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya.

''Kita sekarang sudah ada di depan rumah kakek. Kakek bilang kalau dia ingin menemuimu.'' Ujar Ichigo seraya membenahai rambut putrinya yang sedikit berantakan.

Ichigo membuka pintu rumahnya.

''Tadaima.''

Tidak ada jawaban dari siapapun.

''Kenapa tidak ada jawaban, Tou-san?''Sakura mencoba bertanya pada Tou-sannya.

''Entahlah. Mungkin kakek dan bibi sedang pergi.'' Ungkap Ichigo sambil membuka sepatu putrinya dan sepatunya.

Setelah sepatunya terlepas, Sakura berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga. Namun tidak ada siapapun disini. Ia mencoba menuju ke dapur. Sama saja. Tidak ada orang di dapur.

''Cobalah cari ke belakang rumah. Mungkin kakekmu ada disana.''

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju belakang rumah. Tepat saat dia membuka pintu, suara ledakan kecil terjadi.

''SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, SAKURA.''

Teriakan dari orang-orang terlontar keras menyapa telinganya. Ada Taichou dan fukutaichou (tidak terkecuali Jii-samanya), Isshin, Yuzu, Karin, dan teman-teman Ichigo dari Real world yang sudah sedia memberikan kejutan ini. Gadis kecil itu bahkan sampai membelalakan mata hazelnya karena kaget. Ichigo menyamakan tubuhnya dengan sang putri dan tersenyum lembut.

''Otanjoubi omedetou, sayang.''

''Tou.. tou-san. Arigatou.''

Dengan sigap, Sakura memeluk Ichigo dengan erat. Ichigo memeluk putrinya dengan erat sambil memposisikan dirinya untuk berdiri. Semuanya yang melihat itu tersenyum lembut dan bertepuk tangan. Byakuya menghampiri ayah dan anak itu. Dibelainya rambut raven keponakannya itu.

''Otanjoubi, Sakura. Jii-sama berdoa agar kau sehat selalu dan menjadi gadis yang pintar.''

Sakura berpindah gendongan pada Jii-samanya dan memeluknya. ''Arigatou, Jii-sama.''

Melihat itu, Ichigo tersenyum bangga pada putrinya. Sekarang Ia sudah dewasa dan menjadi gadis yang cantik. Rukia pasti bangga pada putrinya.

''Apa cucu kakek yang cantik ini tidak mau memeluk kakek?''

''Tentu mau, kakek.''

Ya banyak dari mereka yang memeluk gadis mungil ini. Ingin mengucapkan selamat pada Sakura tentunya. Setelah semuanya mengucapkan selamat, pesta itu dimulai. Banyak sekali hidangan yang bisa dimakan oleh para tamu. Sakura juga tampak gembira sekali.

''Hey maukah kau membuka kado-kado yang banyak ini, Sakura-chan?'' Matsumoto menawari keponakannya itu. Sepertinya disini yang tidak sabar adalah bibinya, bukan gadis kecil ini.

''Baiklah, bibi. Aku akan membukanya.''

Sakura berjalan mengambil beberapa kado yang menurutnya menarik. Karena tidak mungkin Ia akan membuka kado yang memenuhi setengah luas belakang rumah kakeknya ini. Sakura memulainya dengan mengambil kado yang berwarna kuning.

''Ah ini dari bibi Inoue dan paman Ishida.''

Inoue dan Ishida tersenyum manis melihat kadonya akan dibuka oleh keponakannya. Perlahan-lahan Sakura membuka bungkusan itu. Setelah terbuka semuanya, terlihatlah isi dari kado itu.

''Wah! Sebuah piyama berbentuk chappy. Terima kasih bibi Inoue, paman Ishida.''

''Sama-sama, sayang.'' Ujar pasangan itu serempak.

Kali ini Sakura memilih kado yang berwarna putih. Bentuknya panjang dan aneh.

''Kira-kira ini apa ya?'' Matsumoto mencoba membuka suaranya. Dilihatnya tulisan yang tertera di sebuah kertas.

''Hem dari Kuchiki taichou.''

Byakuya memandangi wajah Sakura. Sakura membuka bungkus itu. Setelah terlihat apa isisnya, matanya terbelalak kaget.

''I.. ini... pedang milik ibu?''

''Itu hanya duplikatnya saja, Sakura. Bukankah kau bilang ingin memiliki pedang yang sama dengan milik ibumu?''

Byakuya tersenyum lembut pada keponakannya.

''Em. Arigatou, Jii-sama.''

Byakuya hanya mengacak-acak sayang rambut keponakannya dan kembali duduk di sebelah bangku Ichigo. Sakura mengambil kado berwarna pink dengan pita merah. Entah kenapa kado ini begitu menarik perhatiannya. Tanpa ragu, Sakura membuka bungkusan kado itu. Setelah membukannya, dilihatnya sebuah gaun cantik berwarna putih gading. Diatas gaun itu ada sebuah surat. Wanginya seperti wangi kamar ibunya, wangi lavender. Dilihatnya nama yang tertera disana. Matanya membelalak kaget ketika melihat nama yang tertera di surat itu.

''Ku.. Kurosaki.. Rukia..''

Begitu nama itu disebut, Byakuya dan yang lainnya terpaku menatap Sakura. Sakura duduk diantara paman dan bibinya. Sakura membuka surat itu. Wangi lavender tercium di hidungnya. Segera Sakura membaca surat itu.

_Untuk Putri kecilKu_

_Halo sayang. Bagaimana kabarmu? Ibu harap kau sehat-sehat saja sekarang ini. Ibu yakin sekarang kau sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik. Apa sifatmu sama dengan ayahmu? Ibu harap begitu. Kau tahu ayahmu itu memiliki sifat yang tidak semua orang miliki. Oh ya, Otanjoubi Omedetou, sayang. Diumurmu yang kedelapan ini ibu hanya berharap semoga kau menjadi gadis yang bertambah cantik, pintar, dan tegar. Walaupun ibu tidak ada disisimu lagi, percayalah jika ibu akan selalu ada untuk menjagamu. _

_Ibu menghadiahkan sebuah gaun untuk putri kecil ibu. Ibu tahu jika kado ini belum cukup untuk menebus dosa yang ibu lakukan karena ibu telah meninggalkanmu juga ayahmu. Melihatmu tumbuh saja sudah menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri untuk ibu. Ibu akan selalu melihatmu di tempat Kami-sama berada nanti. Jadilah gadis yang tegar. Ibu ingin kau bisa melanjutkan hidup tanpa ibu nantinya. Hiduplah bahagia dengan ayahmu. Hanya itu yang ibu mau. _

_Ibu mencintaimu. _

_Kurosaki Rukia_

Sakura menutup surat itu. Banyak dari paman dan bibinya yang menangis terharu membaca surat itu. Namun Sakura tidak ingin menangis. Ia tahu jika dirinya menangis, maka keadaan akan berubah nantinya. Sakura mengambil gaun putih itu. Ternyata bukan hanya itu saja yang ibunya berikan untuknya. Ada sebuah foto. Foto ayahnya yang tengah tersenyum bahagia merangkul ibunya dari belakang. Ini saat ibunya tengah mengandung dirinya. Manis sekali foto ini.

''Kau tahu Sakura, foto ini diambil pada saat ibumu pulang dari mencarikan hadiah untukmu.''

Ichigo menghampiri putrinya.

''Benarkah itu, Tou-san?''

''Em. Tou-san juga punya sesuatu untukmu.''

''Apa itu?''

Ichigo mengambil kantong yang terletak di dekatnya. Diberikannya pada putrinya.

''Bukalah. Tou-san tidak tahu kau suka atau tidak.''

Sakura membuka kantong itu. Begitu Ia melihatnya, senyumnya terkembang lebar saat melihat isi dari kado itu. Sebuah sepatu putih yang terlihat begitu cantik sekali. Diambilnya sepatu itu.

''Cantik sekali sepatunya. Arigatou, Tou-san.''

''Sama-sama. Sekarang cobalah pakai gaun itu dan sepatu ini. Kau pasti terlihat cantik.''

''Ung. Baik, Tou-san.''

Ditemani oleh bibi Yuzunya, Sakura mencoba untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun hadiah dari ibunya. Setelah selesai, Sakura keluar dari kamar bibinya dan ke tempat pestanya kembali. Ichigo begitu terkejut melihat penampilan putri kecilnya. Rambut yang digulung ke atas dan poni yang memang menyerupai istrinya semakin membuat Ichigo begitu bangga sekaligus senang.

''Bagaimana Tou-san? Cantik, tidak?''

Ichigo tersenyum pada putri kecilnya. Dihampirinya dan digendongnya putri kecilnya itu.

''Kau tahu, kau sangat mirip dengan ibumu. Dan Sakura juga tahu kan jika ibumu itu wanita yang paling cantik yang pernah Tou-san temui. Jadi, kau juga adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah Tou-san miliki.''

Sakura memeluk Tou-sannya. Ada perasaan bahagia yang tercurah dari pelukan itu. Perasaan yang mungkin lebih dari sekedar rasa bahagia. Semua yang melihat ayah dan anak itu tersenyum bahagia dan ikut merasakan suka cita. Dari luar jendela, Sakura dapat melihat bayangan ibunya yang tersenyum bahagia melihat kearah dirinya. Begitu cantik dengan gaun putih panjangnya. Sakura melambaikan tangannya seraya tersenyum dan kembali memeluk erat Tou-sannya.

Inilah kebahagian yang dirasakan oleh keluarga Kurosaki. Bisa dikatakan bahwa tidak selamanya kehilangan orang yang kita cintai berarti harus kehilangan segalanya. Cinta yang telah lama tumbuh di hati harus tetap kita jaga untuk menghargai orang yang telah tiada dan yang masih menghargai cintanya. Karena sejatinya cinta yang suci adalah cinta yang masih tetap kita abadikan walaupun telah berbeda dunia sekalipun.

Still In My Heart

The End

**#Rin_Kurochiki Room#**

**Hutang fic saya LUNAS kan saudara-saudara? Jangan ngamuk sama saya karena saya lama tidak menyelesaikan fic ini. Yang mau tanya monggo silahkan.**

**Readers: gak ada.**

**Yah sutralah. saya mau bales buat yang gak log in aja ya.**

**Voidy-san: gyaaaaaa... saya di review sama master. ALHAMDULILLAH YA ALLAH #sujud syukur# maaf kalau mengecewakan Voidy-san. Saya akan berusaha untuk lebih baik lagi. Jadi mohon bantuannya. Arigatou dan review lagi ya kalo saya bikin fic # #**

**Lya-san: benarkah bikin nangis? Ya ampunnn... sumpah saya gak berniat bikin anak orang nangis. Maafkan saya ya. #bungkuk 90 derajat#**

**Jessi chan: this is for you, Jessi. Khususon malah.**

**Ya inilah akhirnya fic saya yang amburadul. Panjang kayak kereta api pula. Yang marah ayolah boleh. Hehehehe.**

**Spesial thanks to Ann-chan, Shin Key Chan, Izumi Kuchiko (ini buat kamu sayang), Izumi Kagawa, Lya nee, Azura kuchiki, Hikari Cresenty, Key Keiko, dan buat para supporter saya #bahasanye#**

**Anda sekalian jika kangen dengan Raiko, maka selamat Raiko memberikan salam rindu untuk kalian. Okelah kebanyakan ngomong kayaknya. Untuk prequel saya masih membuatnya. Jadi harap sabar ya. Ya... dari saya akhirul kalam dan wassalamualaikum.**

**#Rin_Kurochiki Couw#**


End file.
